Jakob Skravin
Jakob Skravin (born 2 March 1964) is a Safflynic politician and businessman who is currently the Prime Minister of Safflyn. Skravin worked as a Business manager after leaving Univeristy, before entering politics in 1997 when he obtained the National People's Party nomination for the National Assembly district of Hdjortlynd-Vwest. After being elected in the 1998 election, he spent his first term on the opposition backbenches before being appointed to the cabinet of Greg Raemsull, where he served in several roles, ultimately Home Affairs Minister. Following Raemsull's resignation as Prime Minister and MNP leader in 2013 he won a closely fought leadership election, defeating the initial favourite Stevfan Lokesthorn and becoming Prime Minister. Early life Skravin was born in the Skond suburb of Brennag and lived there for most of his early life. Coming from a middle-class family, he attended a private primary school. After a recession in the mid 1970s, he attended a regular school due to financial issues in his family. During his teenage years, Skravin developed an interest in electronics and business. He also became politically aware during this time and joined the Safflynic National Party at the age of 16, which at the time was a single-issue party advocating the independence of Safflyn from Mitchland. Two years later, he got a place at Skond University and won a degree in business management. Business career After leaving University, Skravin co-founded a mobile phone repair business, Ribidak with some friends, and served as a Director until 1989. He then moved to the town of Lorkbri, where took up a junior management job at video rental chain Videharn, and obtained a promotion to senior manager in 1994. Early political career In 1997, Skravin successfully applied for the National People's Party nomination for the local district of Hdjortlynd-Vwest. He was elected in the 1998 election on the third and final seat. As a backbencher, Skravin was active locally and was one of the first AAs to have an internet site. He mostly voted with the party whip but became known for rebelling on a few occasions, such as voting for the Energy Act 2000, which renewed the operations of hydroelectric dams in Safflyn, when the party opposed it. Cabinet Transport After winning re-election in the 2003 election, Skravin became a Minister in Greg Raemsull's new cabinet, with the post of Transport. He oversaw the 2005 Railways Reforms, which partially privatized SaffBairn and created a separate track owner, Natzion Bairn, making private train contracts easier to operate. He attracted media attention after he said in an interview that his original proposals had been "treacled down", and for a while was given the satirical nickname Mr Treacle. Other activities done as Transport Minister included motorway expansion and changes to the vehicle taxation system. Media Skravin was re-elected again in the 2007 election and entered a supply deal with the Conservative Party. One of the conditions was that there had to be a cabinet reshuffle. As a result, Greg Raemsull reshuffled his cabinet and Skravin was moved to Media and Sport Minister. During his time in the post, he was involved in Safflyn's successful bid for the 2011 Kirvylan Games and began phasing out of analogue television. A more controversial move was the 2009 reform of government media company SMK, which involved the introduction of online advertising and a paid catch-up subscription service. Skravin said that the reason for doing it was that a condition of the supply deal with the Conservative Party that the television tax was to be reduced, and that "after consultation with those affected, it was the most effective method of slashing the tax." It was originally planned to reduce the tax by Ꝁ2,000,000 but it was ultimately reduced by only Ꝁ1,500,000. Although the reforms were opposed by many SMK figures, Skravin consistently defended it in interviews with the phrase "money isn't unlimited", which he became mocked for by comedians. Domestic Affairs After the MNP's third successive victory in the 2011 election Skravin was promoted to Domestic Affairs Minister after Lars Daihl's retirement. In late 2011, he announced that the Police services would be re-structured, which he described as "cheaper and more efficient." In 2012 Skravin sponsored the Trading Hours Bill which extended the legal maximum closing time to 9pm from 7pm, and introduced the controversial Registered Pets Act which meant that all animal owners must have a licence. He said that "This is not about making it more difficult to buy pets, it is about ensuring that it is done legally and responsibly." Finally, in 2013 he was involved with the Education Act 2013 which removed the curriculum restrictions on Private schools. Cabinet Transport After winning re-election in the 2003 election, Skravin became a Minister in Greg Raemsull's new cabinet, with the post of Transport. He oversaw the 2005 Railways Reforms, which partially privatized SaffBairn and created a separate track owner, Natzion Bairn, making private train contracts easier to operate. He attracted media attention after he said in an interview that his original proposals had been "treacled down", and for a while was given the satirical nickname Mr Treacle. Other activities done as Transport Minister included motorway expansion and changes to the vehicle taxation system. Media Skravin was re-elected again in the 2007 election and entered a supply deal with the Conservative Party. One of the conditions was that there had to be a cabinet reshuffle. As a result, Greg Raemsull reshuffled his cabinet and Skravin was moved to Media and Sport Minister. During his time in the post, he was involved in Safflyn's successful bid for the 2011 Kirvylan Games and began phasing out of analogue television. A more controversial move was the 2009 reform of government media company SMK, which involved the introduction of online advertising and a paid catch-up subscription service. Skravin said that the reason for doing it was that a condition of the supply deal with the Conservative Party that the television tax was to be reduced, and that "after consultation with those affected, it was the most effective method of slashing the tax." It was originally planned to reduce the tax by Ꝁ2,000,000 but it was ultimately reduced by only Ꝁ1,500,000. Although the reforms were opposed by many SMK figures, Skravin consistently defended it in interviews with the phrase "money isn't unlimited", which he became mocked for by comedians. Domestic Affairs After the MNP's third successive victory in the 2011 election Skravin was promoted to Domestic Affairs Minister after Lars Daihl's retirement. In late 2011, he announced that the Police services would be re-structured, which he described as "cheaper and more efficient." In 2012 Skravin sponsored the Trading Hours Bill which extended the legal maximum closing time to 9pm from 7pm, and introduced the controversial Registered Pets Act which meant that all animal owners must have a licence. He said that "This is not about making it more difficult to buy pets, it is about ensuring that it is done legally and responsibly." Finally, in 2013 he was involved with the Education Act 2013 which removed the curriculum restrictions on Private schools. 2013 MNP leadersip election After Greg Raemsull's resignation as MNP leader on the 18 March 2013, Skravin became the second announced candidate on the 24 March, after Stevfan Lokesthorn. Lokesthorn was originally the media favourite to win and Raemsull's preferred successor, but Skravin narrowly won. The Globe newspaper suggested that Lokesthorn's defeat was down to his campaign and poor performance in the debates. Prime Minister After winning the leadership of the MNP, Skravin was elected Prime Minister on 4 July and announced his full cabinet on the 8 July. In his first interview as Prime Minister, Skravin said that he would "make the most" of his premiership. In December 2013, he announced that there would be welfare reforms, which received a mixed reception. In 2014, he and National Finance Minister Greg Lokkerts scaled back some of the unpopular austerity measures which had been in place since 2009. In the Autumn of that year, he was a key figure in the voting system referendum. Since then, He has been critised in the press for not doing more as Prime Minister and being too supportive of the status quo. Personal life Skravin has been married to Brigitta Jensen since 1990. He has an adult son called Ben, who is a computer programmer and a teenage daughter called Karla, who is a school student. As he is the Prime Minister, he resides in the official residence, the Lakeside Manor (Zonnsidd Herrgaus) with his wife and Karla. He also has a private residence in the town of Rilsden, Hdjortlynd. Category:Safflyn Category:People